Hermione's little Wedding Story
by Hermione187
Summary: A h/??? story...practically everyone who has read my stories knows who the ??? is. Please, Review, I know I haven't posted in awhile...this was 2 weeks in the making
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione's Wedding

**_ _**

**_By: ~*~Angel~*~_**

**_ _**

A/N- Hahaha!Your favorite author is back!LoL, I was joking about the favorite author thing.ANYWAYS, Here we go with yet another H/??? fic.Who could the ??? be?Read and find out, but anyone who has read my other fics will know who the ??? is.See ya'll, hope you enjoy!

**_ _**

_ _

___Hermione Granger looked around nervously.She was sitting in her room, her wedding gown next to her on her bed.She was having second thoughts.But everyone has second thoughts on their wedding day, don't they? _

_The dress was beautiful.Silk, snow white, and it had a big puffy bell at the bottom of the dress.(I think everyone knows what I mean.)The veil lay neatly above it, the little tiara of diamonds glittering in the sunshine coming from Hermione's window._

_The tiara had belonged to Hermione's great, great, great grandma.She was a rich women, who lived to the age of 97.She passed it on, and they passed it on, and soon it got too her mother.By then, the glittering diamonds had begun to fade.(I know diamonds don't fade, but in my fic, they do!)So, Hermione's grandmother took all the little diamonds out, replacing them with new ones.As soon as Hermione had learned a sparkling charm, she had performed it on the tiara, making it shiny and new looking for the rest of its lifetime._

_Hermione's hands twisted in her lap.It was 4 hours before the wedding began, but she was still not allowed to see the groom.He must look wonderful in his tux, thought Hermione, envisioning Harry in a black tux with an…orange bow tie?Oh no, she thought, jumping up from her bed, and running to her broom.She took off, going straight through an open window._

_ _

# Meanwhile…

**_ _**

Harry Potter looked around the Burrow, trying to find his right shoe.In the chaos of his bachelor party, someone had gone into his room, flinging his clothes and everything everywhere.Ron was busy on the phone with the house elf caterers.

_"NO!" he was yelling at poor Winky on the other end, "I TOLD YOU, THEY WANTED MASHED POTATOES, NOT SCRAMBLED!"(scrambled?…)_

_Harry gave Ron a worried look, but Ron just laughed and hung up."Stupid house elves!" he said, sitting down at the kitchen table, "They can't do anything right!"_

_Harry sat down next to him, finding his shoe."Ron, why should you be so worried?" asked Harry, who had gone quite pale since he'd gotten up._

_Ron sighed."My best friend's wedding…" he said, patting Harry's shoulder, "And I want everything to be perfect.That's what's wrong."They both laughed, Harry's more of a nervous one. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _

_Hermione Granger approached the Door of the Weasley's Burrow.She rung the doorbell, and heard someone coming to the door."Harry!" she yelled through the door, before whoever it was behind the door opened it._

_"Hermione?" asked Ron, poking his head through the door, "Get outta here!You can't see the groom!"_

_Hermione shook her head."No Ron, go get me Harry's bow tie please."_

_Ron took off, and Hermione tapped her toe impatiently.The Weasley twins had cursed Harry's bow tie to glow bright orange when he said, "I Do."Ron ran down the stairs, back to Hermione._

_She pointed her wand at the blue bow tie, mumbled a few words, and took off once again._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ _

__**2 hours before the wedding…**

** **

Hermione's mother was trying to work a curling spell on Hermione's hair."Token-Soloum, Mom.Pronounce the Token like this: t-OK-en."Hermione explained.Her mother did as told, and it worked.

_"My little girl…" muttered her mother, looking Hermione over, "Is getting married, and, and…"She burst into tears, "And my little girl is GROWING UP!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes."Mommy," she whispered, leaning down next to her mother, "I'm always going to be your little girl!"_

_Hermione's mother looked up.She was smiling."GOTCHA!"She yelled, triumphantly.Hermione laughed along with her mother, when another un-suspected face showed up._

_It was Harry, looking to talk to Hermione._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ _

_Oh-ho-ho!What happens next?Find out, in the next part, which has already been written, and is posted!!!_

_ _

_ _

_A/N-HAHAHA!!!Woah-ho, I'm evil!Ok, ok, I know what your thinking, "Harry doesn't want to get married!"Nope, that's not the case…IS IT?Hahaha.Now, you people know I'm just trying to get ya to read the next part, so here comes my FAVORITE part of the story:_

_The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.There.I did it, and now it's done._

_ _

_See ya, please review!Don't tell me it sucked!_


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Hermione's Wedding, **

**PART 2!!!!**

** **

A/N-Alright, alright.I posted it, happy?I was dying to write the sequel, and I have to babysit tomorrow, so, I'm bored, NATURALLY!Did you guys see who's playing Harry is the Harry Potter movie?And Hermione?And Ron?They kinda look like the gang, The boy looks EXACTLY like Harry.OH, and he's a cutie too!LOL, well, I wish I would have sent in my tape to be Hermione sooner.::sniffles::I forgot in the mist of writing all these stories and going to GREAT AMERICA!RIDE THE RAGING BULL!It's AWESOME!Well, here it is, PART 2… (By the way, I'm planning on dragging this series on for a long time.)

** **

_ _

_ _

_ _

Hermione ran to get the door.Before she opened it, she saw a piece of black hair.As the door flew open, she covered her eyes, as did Harry."HARRY!"she hissed through her fingers, "What are you doing here?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry uncovered his eyes.He pulled Hermione's hand off her eyes too.She had her hair done, obviously for the wedding.She must've been putting on make-up too, because she had a thing of lipstick in her hand.

Harry smiled at her."Sorry, had to break the tradition…" he said.Hermione looked into his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss him.

Harry pulled away."I'd love to Herm, but that is one that we REALLY shouldn't break, only because it means bad luck for your marriage."(I made that up, I'm not sure if it's true.)

Hermione smiled, and backed away."What is it?" she asked, a wondering and worrying look in her eyes.

Harry grabbed her hand and began to run.She ran with him, laughing.They came to a forest, and Harry ran in, Hermione running right behind him.

They came to a spring, and sat down.This place brang back the great memories of his proposal.It also brang back the bad memories of Hermione slapping him for trying to kiss her in their 6th year. 

Hermione laughed, "So, what's up?"

Harry looked at her, longingly."I was thinking…" he said, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Don't think, just do what comes to you first.Thinking can make up do the worst things in your life…" she said, and began to cry.Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Hey hey hey!" he said, stroking her hair, "What do you mean?"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyeliner running."Thinking brought me out of your arms last year.Thinking can hurt you, even if you don't think it can.Thinking made me unpopular at school, thinking made EVERYONE hate me!"

Harry wished he could kiss her, but instead he cooed to her, "OH, Herm, nothing could have made you get away from me!I love, you, and nothing could separate us, not even Voldemort himself!"

Hermione cried, saying nothing for a long time.By the time she stopped, she had one hour and fifteen minutes to get ready for the wedding.Dirt all over her clothes, she said goodbye to Harry, running back to her house.Harry went back to the burrow, to find the whole house a mess, Fred and George busy replacing the flower petals with poison ivy.Harry took out his wand and easily brang back the flowers.George and Fred snickered.

Harry went to go get his tux on.When he got to his room, he found a crying Ginny Weasley.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, wiping her face off as best she could, "I'm sorry Harry, your room was the only room that no one was in.Lavender and Pavarti are in my room…"

She started to get up, when Harry asked her, "What's wrong?"

Ginny turned."If you must know, Neville is being an idiot again…" she said, sniffling, "And I do NOT care to talk about it!"

She stomped off from the room, Harry hurrying to put on his tux.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione hurried to get her make up on.It was a half an hour to the wedding, and she was still getting ready for the wedding.Her dress was on, but not the tiara.She ran to her bed, and picked it up.She felt a strange urge to hurry and put it on, when Cho Chang came in, her hand locked in her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy's.

"Cho darling!" said Hermione, sarcastically.Cho frowned, and said, "You've got a tiara vial on your head.Those went out of style YEARS ago!"

Hermione laughed slowly.Cho was very absorbed in fashion.She shoed them out of her room, and straightened out her dress.

**15 minutes before bridesmaids are to walk down the aisle…**

** **

Hermione walked around the outdoor chapel.She was so nervous.No book that she had read could have explained this feeling.She felt as though her life was about to end.She felt as she had when the Dark Lord had shot that killing spell at her.But, now, she could see Harry coming in, and pushing her away, just nearly missing the spell.

A song suddenly popped into her head.It was called "The Roof."

The piano part kept playing in her head, before she heard the clomping of footsteps down the hall.She ran behind a wall, just nearly letting Harry see her.

"Hermione?" he whispered, squinting into the distance, "I just wanted to tell you, the bridesmaids are looking for you.Your flower girl threw-up all over the rose petals, and I can't fix them.Maybe you can…" his voice sounded nervous.

Hermione peeked around the corner.She walked up to him.She wrapped him in a hug."Mr. Potter…" she whispered, laughing slightly, "I shall see you in 10 minutes."

Harry nodded, and touched her cheek."Mrs. Potter…" he whispered.Hermione so badly wanted to kiss him.But, as it turned out, he waved goodbye, and went to take his place at the alter.

Hermione nearly ran to the bridesmaids.Harry had been kidding about the flower girl, Jenny Weasley, throwing up all over the flowers.The bridesmaids were looking for her though.

"Hermione!" said Lavender, "Where have you been?"

"Thinking…" was all she got in, before Pavarti started in.

"HERMIONE!The wedding starts in 5 minutes!How do ya feel?" Pavarti asked, as if interviewing her.

"No comment…" said Hermione, laughing.

Cho looked at Hermione."You look beautiful Herm." She whispered, smiling.Hermione returned her smile.

Ginny chimed in."You get to marry THE Harry Potter, Hermione Granger!My god!I'd be hyperventilating if I were you!"

Hermione gave a nervous laugh."I've known him since our first year, and that was nearly 12 years ago!"(That means Hermione is 22, Harry is 23.This wedding takes place in late July.)

Hermione looked at Rebecca O' Ryan.She was very white, and was not smiling.

"What's wrong Becka?" asked Hermione, putting an arm around her friend.Rebecca looked at her.

"Ron proposed…" she whispered to her, "And I'm nervous now, I don't know what to say!"

Hermione looked her friend in the eye."Do you love him?"she asked, still looking straight into her eyes.Rebecca nodded, a solemn nod.Hermione smiled.

"Then, there's your answer!" she exclaimed, laughing."Now, Jenny, would you please walk down the aisle, throwing the flowers?" she asked, getting down her knees.

Jenny nodded."Ok Auntie Herm.I'll be the bestest flower girl!And I promise never, ever to suck my thumb again!"

Hermione smiled, and showed Jenny where to go.Jenny threw the flowers, soon followed by Rebecca and Ron, the maid of honor and the best man.They were followed by Ginny and Neville, Neville nearly making it down the aisle without tripping.

Hermione's father came up from behind her. "Hey!" he whispered, sounding very excited.Hermione wrapped her father in a hug, and whispered, "We're up next."

"Here Comes the Bride" started to play.Hermione's father took her arm, and they walked out into the sunlight.

A/N-The end, for now!Hahaha!I'm not evil this time, I'm doing what any author would do, make a cliffhanger at an exciting part!Well, here it is:

Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling."The roof" belongs to Mariah Carey.Raging Bull belongs to Six Flags.RIDE THE RAGING BULL!Better than the American Eagle! (Which also belongs to Six Flags.)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hermione's Wedding…PART 3

** **

**By:**

**~*~ANGEL~*~**

** **

A/N-Hey peoples!Number 3 in here!FUN! FUN! FUN!Oh, do you SERIOUSLY think I'd go a day without posting?NEVER!Well, anyways, web traffic was horrible, so I'm writing this offline.I usually write my stories online, and then post um right away.Here's part 3… it's the longest one yet

** **

** **

Hermione stepped into the sunlight, her father next to her.Everyone from Hogwarts was there, even some reporters from THE DAILY PROPHET.She smiled at them all, and she saw her mother, front row, really crying.The whole Patil family was there, 'cept Pavarti because she is a bridesmaid.They took up a whole row!Hermione saw the Longbottom family there, but Neville's parents weren't there.She knew why, Harry had told her on accident.But she knew practically everyone there, and even the people she didn't know were crying.

_She smiled as she walked to the front row, and saw her father had tears in his eyes.He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, giving her away to Harry Potter.She could see he wasn't ready for her to get married so soon, but she was so happy! _

_After the "giving away" part of the Ceremony, Hermione looked up at Harry.He looked nervous, and happy.His intense green eyes were very bright, showing his excitement._

_She walked up the steps, to where Harry stood.The priest told them to join hands, and Harry took Hermione's hand, smiling.As they kneeled by the alter, Harry whispered to Hermione, "Wow, can you believe this?Practically 8 years of dating, and now, look at us!Gettin' married, I can't believe how wonderful our life is going to be…"_

_Hermione looked into his eyes, as the priest had told them to, and they stood up.Hermione whispered to Harry, "Remember that night, when we were up on the roof?"_

_Harry smiled at her."Shut up." He said simply, and Hermione burst out laughing.Everyone who was crying looked at them, in shock.Hermione tried to get a serious look on her face, but it wasn't possible._

_The priest looked at Harry.He said, "Did you write any vows?"Harry nodded._

_Harry pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.He then read:_

_"Hermione Granger, we have known each other for almost our whole lives.Before I had seen you, I knew you.Before I had known you, I loved you.The word that comes to mind as I read this is "Soul Mate."We are soul mates, eternally meant for each other.So different in many ways, but yet, we have so much in common.When I first really met you, I saw your brown hair, your ever-flowing beauty.That was when I first had a crush on you.Always calm, funny, witty, beautiful, What else could I want?I needed someone who could love me.Never knowing my parents made me feel detached from the world.But you brang the joy back in my life.I love you, Hermione Granger, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_ _

_(a/n- Ok, this is my fanfic.HARRY HAS HAD A CRUSH ON HERMIONE YEARS ONE THROUGH FOUR!GOT IT?Don't tell me it's was never mentioned in the books, BECAUSE I KNOW!I've read each book 4 times, the fourth one 6!Ok, after that steam has cooled off…)_

_ _

_Hermione looked at Harry.Harry then said, "Hermione Granger, do you promise to love me, hold me, keep me, in sickness and in health?Do you promise to stay with me, until death do us part?"(He made that part up, I forgot the real words)_

_Harry held out the wedding ring, and Hermione put her hand out.He slipped the ring onto her finger, Hermione closing her eyes, and smiling."I do…" she said, looking into those eyes, those eyes, oh!Those eyes!_

_Hermione then read her vows:(She memorized them)_

_Harry Potter.When someone says that name, they think, "Oh, the FAMOUS Harry Potter."When I hear, Harry Potter, I think, "My lover, my one true love.The man I will be with the rest of my life.The man I will have my first child with…"(she blushed at this point)And then I smile to myself.I love you, Harry, and no one will tear us apart.When I look into your eyes, I feel, alive!When I see you, I feel alive.When I think of you, I feel alive.I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't with me.And for that, Harry Potter, I love you.Do you promise to love me, hold me, kepp me, in sickness and in health.Do you promise to stay with me, and love me, until death do us part?"_

_Harry seemed absorbed in her words.She held out the ring, and Harry put out his hand.As soon as it was on his finger, he said, "I do…"_

_The priest then said, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Harry leaned down, Hermione stepped on her tip toes, and they kissed.There was clapping, as they shared the long awaited kiss.Hermione Potter looked up into her husband's eyes, her lover's eyes.All she could do was laugh, smile, and cry, tears of joy._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Harry looked at his wife.She was so beautiful.She was crying, obviously because she was so happy.They walked off, down the aisle, and towards the Weasley's Burrow, where the reception would be held._

_They walked to the valley behind the house, Hermione's hand in Harry's.They sat down in the little area over looking the lake.Harry just stared at Hermione for a while, and finally said one word, "So…"_

_Hermione looked at him.She looked very happy, but yet serious.She smiled."Harry, we're married now! My gosh, we get to live in the same house, we can talk later!Just kiss me…" she said, leaning in and kissing him.Harry enjoyed the thought of spending the rest of his life with Hermione.Ron came running up behind them, and sat down next to Hermione._

_"Hey, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter…" he said, laughing.Harry looked at Ron, and smiled._

_"Go away…" he whispered in his ear, still smiling._

_Ron caught on, and walked away.Harry and Hermione continued kissing, until Molly Weasley yelled, "WHERE ARE THE BRIDE AND GROOM?"_

_ _

_Hermione grabbed the bottom of her gown, and began running down the hill.Harry came running after her, gaining speed as he ran.As he came right behind her, he grabbed her, and started running with her in his arms._

_They made a big entrance.Harry crashed into one of the tables, flinging Hermione across the table.She ended up floating in mid-air, because Molly had performed a floating spell on her.Hermione's mother nearly killed Harry for nearly killing her daughter.But, they made up, and soon the dinner began._

_~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~_

_Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him into a dark corner."He's here," she whispered, "I can feel it.And I'm never wrong…"_

_Harry new exactly who she meant.Lord Voldemort's heir, who was even eviler than the dark lord himself, Lucius Malfoy.He was out to kill Harry, avenging his Master.No one believed the Dark Lord was dead, they thought he had possessed Lucius's body.But, Harry and Hermione knew that wasn't possible.Voldemort may have passed his powers to Lucius, and that was all.And soon, Hermione's feeling was answered, and showed, yet again, that she was right._

_Lucius Malfoy appeared in the middle of the empty dance floor.Everyone was leaving as of now, congratulating the bride and groom as they left.Harry and Hermione were the only ones left, Harry sitting with his feet up on a table.Hermione saw Lucius out of the corner of her eye.He was in a deep green cloak, and his blonde hair was more of a gray color.He looked very tired, but still, the Malfoy snarl spread across his face._

_Hermione screamed.With one, hard blow, Lucius had knocked her to the floor, into a state between un-consciousness and consciousness.Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she rose from the floor.Lucius had her under the Imperius Curse!(I'm not sure that's how it's spelled, but who cares?)_

_Harry awoke, to see Hermione in mid air.She was just floating there, her eyes in the back of her head.Her bridal gown was torn, she had obviously fallen.Soon, Harry saw Lucius Malfoy.He was laughing, and he looked horribly evil._

_"My Lord, I shall avenge you now!" He screeched, and there was a whirl of wind.A ghost of the dark lord walked slowly over to Harry._

_"I told you I'd be back, Harry…" snarled Voldemort.Harry wasn't scared.Ghosts can't hurt anyone._

_"Oh, I assure you that I can hurt you, and quite badly may I add!" screeched Voldemort, reading Harry's mind._

_Harry reached for his wand, but knew he had left it on his bed.Voldemort took a look at Hermione, and she dropped from the sky, and to the ground._

_"HARRY!" screamed Hermione, her eyes now normal.She had obviously awoken from the curse, "No!It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"_

_Harry gave her a worried look, and she fumbled for her wand.She threw hers to Harry, but Harry threw it back._

_"Hermione, you know I don't need a wand…AVADA KEDAVRA!"Harry shot it hands out at Lucius.He dropped to the ground, dead on the spot._

_Harry turned to Voldemort, but he had evaporated.Lucius had obviously held the power to bring Voldemort back from the dead.But, it was all over now._

_Hermione tried to move.She couldn't.Her legs we're very badly bruised from the fall, making it nearly impossible for her to even move._

_Harry ran over to her.She looked up at him.He was crying._

_"Herm…" he said, leaning down, and picking her up.He carried her all the way to his broom, all the way at the other end of the house.The Weasleys were all gone, obviously with the rest of the guests to the other party, the one the rest of the village had thrown for the marriage.They took off, flying into the sun._

_~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~_

_Ron Weasley looked up from kissing his fiancée, Rebecca.Harry was flying over the little building, Hermione in his arms.She looked hurt.Ron got up, but Rebecca pulled him down."Their fine…" she whispered, kissing him.Ron assured himself that they were, but he didn't know how wrong he was…_

_ _

_The end._

_ _

_A/N-TIRED!It took me a week to come up with this series.Believe me, this is the longest one I've written yet!PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!_

__


End file.
